Betrothed
by Demon Flame
Summary: Events between Fugaku and Mikoto's betrothal and marriage.
1. Chapter 1

Mikoto was currently walking toward her friend Kushina Uzumaki's favorite ramen stand. She was to meet the vibrant red head there but knowing Kushina she would be at least ten minutes to an hour late. It gave her time to think about the news her parents had so proudly given her not forty minutes ago.

Apparently her parents had been in negations with the Head of the Uchiha Clan for the last two months. And what were they discussing? Why her betrothal to the Heir of the Uchiha Clan of course. Now that she thought about it she was the only clear choice as Fugaku's Bride. She had activated her sharingan. She was only four years his junior. And the most important fact was that she was a direct descendant of Izuna Uchiha while Fugaku was a direct descendant of Madara Uchiha. Theoretically any children they produced should rise to greatness as the legendary brothers had.

Now she would have been fine with all this if it wasn't her being married off. She was too young to be thinking of marriage at only sixteen. She was still only a chunin, she had a whole career ahead of her. She couldn't resign as a shinobi and become a domesticated housewife and mother. She did like kids but again she was just too young to even begin to think about them. And the absolute worst part was that she had never even met, let alone, see Fugaku Uchiha.

"Mikoto!" shouted a familiar voice behind her. She turned in time to see Kushina's bright red hair parting the crowded street. "I'm early!" she declared proudly of herself.

Mikoto waited until her loudmouthed friend caught up with her. "Is there a special reason you're early?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, I took the Hokage's advice and did my mission report as soon as I finished the mission this time." She said with a cheesy smile before slinging an arm around Mikoto's shoulders.

"Will you continue complete your mission reports in a timely manner?" She asked.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her friend scrunch up her face in distaste. "I don't think so, sure I'm early but I missed out on my pre-report nap and snack."

Both girls giggled at the silliness of the statement.

The laughter was cut short, however, when someone bumped into her causing both girls to stumble. She turned her head to see a man with dull shoulder-length black hair walking away, not even bothering to turn around or apologize.

"Hey!" Kushina shouted. "Watch where you're walking, ya know!"

XxX

Fugaku was distracted as he walked back to the police station after lunch with his father, the current Clan Leader. His father had informed him casually that once his betrothed turned twenty in three and a half years, that they would marry. Fugaku knew his father had been in discussion with his sixth cousin and his wife about marrying their daughter off to him, but he didn't think that they would close the deal this fast, he didn't expect to get married until his late twenties at least.

And this girl, Mikoto, he had never even heard of her before. His father had mentioned that she was a decendent of Izuna and that their clan had been waiting for a match like this for generations.

Truthfully he just couldn't be bothered with women and children right now, they didn't figure into his plans yet. He had just been promoted to Head of the Police Force. He had things to do, changes to implement and a wedding and pregnancy weren't apart of those changes. Besides he was just too young to think about those things.

He was so focused on his thoughts that he hardly registered the girl he bumped into and continued walking down the crowded street.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking, ya know!" an angry shout came from behind.

He paused in his walking to see a black haired girl being helped to her feet by an angry red head. He recognized the red head immeadiatly as that insufferable whirlpool refugee who was always pulling pranks. He had no idea who the other one was and skipped over her before continuing on his way. He never noticed the small Uchiha Fan stitched into the back of the black haired girl's collar.

A/N

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Mikoto was a firm believer in etiquette, with being an Uchiha she had to be. So when someone came pounding on her door at three in the morning according to her bedside clock, she was not happy. She imagined her parents would be even less pleased. With an agitated sigh she slid out of bed and slipped on a thin summer robe to greet the person who was still pounding on her door.

"Who the hell is that at this hour?" her father asked angrily as he marched down the hall, her mother equally upset, right behind him.

"I'll tend to it father." She said. "Please go to bed, you and mother have a busy day in the morning."

Her father sent another glare to the door before leading his wife back to their bedroom and closing the door. Truth be told, whatever situation lay beyond that door would take less time and less frustration if she handled it. She loved her father very much but he was rather hot-headed, especially with being woken up in the middle of the night like this.

After she saw her parents' bedroom door closed she turned around to answer the door. An impatient looking Tsume Inuzuka stood there looking like she was ready to kick the door in with a clearly annoyed Hizashi Hyuga by her side.

"It's about damn time." The wild woman said. "We need your help; Kushina got herself arrested when she got in a fight with one of the Uchiha on the police force."

There was momentary shock before confusion set in. "Why do you need my help?"

"Because you're an Uchiha and they won't let her out, so we need you to convince them to let her go."

Hizashi took this moment to speak up. "We should just leave her there, maybe then she'll finally learn her lesson and stop picking fights with everyone."

This earned him a punch to the shoulder from Tsume. "We're teammates; we can't just leave her there." She said before turning back to Mikoto.

"I don't really know what I can do." She said uncertainly. She may have been related to half of the police force but that didn't mean she knew all of them.

"Well you've gotta come with us to at least try, right!" Tsume argued and before Mikoto could protest anymore the wild Inuzuka grabbed her arm and dragged her out and down the street.

Mikoto didn't have time to try and wrench her arm free as she desperately tried to keep her robe closed, her short, thin robe. It also didn't help that she was barefoot. This was not appropriate attire for someone to go gallivanting off in the middle of the night, especially now that she was betrothed to the Clan's Heir. Her mother and father would be absolutely scandalized if they ever found out.

And then the thought struck her. Fugaku was the Chief of Police.

This was not how she was supposed to meet him. In fact she was not supposed to be around him at all without an older male family member as a chaperon. But as she tried to wrench herself free with Kuromaru, Tsume's ninja hound, nipping at her heels to hurry her along. She looked over to Hizashi who she was sure would understand her predicament but it seemed as if he had departed as soon as he was sure Tsume wasn't looking. The traitor.

"Tsume, please," She begged. "I need to change if I'm to be in public."

"Don't worry you look fine." She said dismissively. Clearly there was no getting away from her.

Her sense of looming doom increased as the Police Station came into sight. At this point she could only hope that Fugaku had gone home for the night and wouldn't see her so undressed. She thought it might be too ridiculous to hope that tonight's antics wouldn't reach the Clan Elders and worse, her parents.

Giving her robe one last tug to make sure it was covering all the important parts, she was dragged in through the front doors of the Police Headquarters. All movement in the room stopped when Tsume burst through the doors with a half dressed, blushing Uchiha behind her. Tsume ignored them all and marched right up the man behind the front desk. Mikoto recognized him as Tekka Uchiha; he was just a year older than her and used to pull her hair when they were children.

"Mikoto?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

She self-consciously adjusted her robe again as Tsume pushed her to stand in front of the desk. "Look I brought an Uchiha, now you have to let Kushina go."

Tekka sighed and rubbed his temples. "Look, I told you before, that's not how it works. She committed a crime and now she has to stay in lock up for the next two days." He explained.

Tsume looked ready to start a fight herself when Mikoto decided to intervene.

"What crime did she commit?" she asked.

Tekka turned his head to look at her. "Don't tell me your friends with that Uzumaki chick." He said with a frown.

Mikoto lifted her chin. "I am. Now what are her crimes?"

"She got in a physical altercation with Yakumi, one of our new recruits." He said before turning back to Tsume. "Which is illegal."

"He started it by slapping her on the ass!" Tsume argued.

"That doesn't give her the right to punch him!" Tekka argued back, standing up from his chair.

"Actually," Mikoto began. "He assaulted her which gives her every right to defend herself."

Tekka sent her a glare. "Fine." He said. "Just keep her the hell away from here." And with that said he stomped out of the room with the cell keys in hand.

"See I told you they would let her out if you came." Tsume said while Kuromaru gave a bark of agreement.

"You still could have let me get dressed, Tsume." She said, tugging at the hem of her robe.

Tsume gave a very un-lady like snort.

Kushina's angry voice could be heard before she could be seen. "And you tell him that if I ever see him again he's going to get it, ya know!"

Tekka was the first to enter the room with a dark scowl on his face with Kushina right behind him looking triumphant. "Yeah, I know." He snapped. "Just get her out of her Mikoto."

Kushina's eyes lit up upon seeing Mikoto and Tsume and ran over to them, bumping into Tekka in the process. "Come on let's get the hell out of here!"

As Tekka sat back down Mikoto turned to him. "Perhaps you ought to teach your new recruits on proper etiquette when they put on the Police Force Uniform as it does hold the Uchiha crest." And with that said she turned on her heel to join her two friends.

Mikoto said good bye to her two friends and made her way back to her home. She was really regretting not pulling herself free earlier to change as the early mornings had started to become very cool. She wrapped her arms around herself but that did little to block out the cold. Her bare feet weren't faring much better on the cold dirt road. She vowed that from that point on whenever someone came to her home in the middle of the night she would let her father handle it.

On the bright side however Fugaku hadn't seen her in her nightwear.

XxX

Fugaku was in a foul mood. He had just gotten home when he remembered that he hadn't released that annoying Uzumaki girl from the holding cell. Admittedly one of his officers had started the conflict and he hadn't found out about the incident until after she was in lockup, but he really just couldn't bring himself to release her immediately. So he had completely forgotten about her and gone home after he had finished his paperwork.

He was about halfway there when he saw a young woman walking toward him in nothing but her nightgown and robe. Upon closed inspection he could see the Uchiha Crest stitched on her breast. What kind of self-respecting Uchiha was out and about in the middle of the night dressed like that? As future Head of the Clan he intended on finding out.

"What do you think you're doing out at this time of night in your robe?" He demanded as she moved closer.

She looked absolutely startled and a light blushed formed on her cheeks contrasting pleasantly with her dark eyes and hair. "I-I hadn't intended to leave the house like this." She said averting her eyes from him and tugging her robe closer around herself.

"Then what made an Elite Uchiha do so?" he was determined to get to the bottom of this despite her embarrassment.

She looked around and tugged the hem of her robe down. "A friend dragged me to the Police Headquarters to help get another friend released. She seemed to think that me, being an Uchiha, would help her case."

Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "Who is this friend of yours that was arrested?" he had a bad feeling that he knew exactly who it was.

"Kushina Uzumaki."

Fugaku pressed his lips together as he came to a quick decision. "I'll walk you home; you shouldn't be out at this time of night alone."

The girls blush deepened but she nodded and the two walked back to her home. Once there he warned her not to let it happen again and to rethink her friendship with the Uzumaki. She thanked him and bid him a good night before closing the door to her house. On his way back to his own home he wondered if his future bride would look like her. While she had embarrassed the clan by walking around in her nightdress, she was also quite beautiful.

A/N

Okay if no one shows interest in this story then I won't continue and will delete.


End file.
